Various military vehicles such as trucks, boats, and aircraft produce high energy movement in multiple unpredictable directions. This movement may cause a person in the vehicle to become injured and/or fall out of the vehicle. Currently used harnesses in these types of high impact vehicles do not have the ability to adequately secure a user within the vehicle.
For example, but without limitation, the Deployable Operations Group of the United States Coast Guard (USCG) utilizes small craft with machine guns mounted on the bow. Currently the USCG uses a rudimentary repelling harness and a single forward mounted strap to secure a gunner in the boat. This configuration has led to numerous individuals being ejected from the craft in high seas and during aggressive maneuvering.